Biscuit
by Tyanilisha
Summary: Un enfant descend dans la cuisine, au milieu de la nuit. Il laisse la porte de sa chambre ouverte, parce qu'elle grince quand on la referme. Il n'a pas l'intention d'y retourner, de toute façon.


Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient.

Note: Bien que ceci ne soit pas directement une deathfic, ça termine à peu près aussi bien que la petite fille aux allumettes. Parce que c'est Noël, et j'ai totalement l'esprit de Noël.

* * *

**Biscuit**

Le couloir parait interminable, dans le noir.

Les petits pieds nus effleurent le tapis, et sont légers au point de ne pas faire craquer le parquet juste dessous.

Les bras de l'enfant sont couverts de chair de poule; il résiste à l'envie de les enrouler autour de lui-même, dans l'espoir d'avoir moins froid. Il ne fait pas vraiment froid, et la maison est chauffée. Mais pas le couloir, et il fait toujours froid, quand on n'est pas dans son lit, la nuit.

Les doigts touchent presque les murs de chaque côté, pas tout à fait, et ils frôlent chaque poignée de porte, au fur et à mesure que l'enfant avance, et compte. Ses lèvres articulent en silence chaque chiffre, machinalement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se fige à côté d'une porte, en retenant son souffle.

Pendant un moment, rien ne bouge dans l'obscurité.

Les épaules du garçon se haussent, et ses bras tombent le long de son corps. Ses mains se plaquent contre le tissu doux de son pyjama. Il prend une inspiration prudente par la bouche, et ce n'est même plus de la peur sur ses traits, mais quelque chose de presque hostile.

Quand il s'éloigne de la porte, c'est en trainant des pieds. Le rebord de la première marche de l'escalier se laisse trouver sans problème, sans même grincer. Le tapis à motifs vert et crème est invisible dans l'obscurité, et l'enfant prend le temps de se positionner au centre de la marche, bien au milieu du tapis. Il fait glisser son pied droit, et l'abaisse lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il touche la marche d'en dessous. Le poids est transféré trop lentement au goût de l'enfant, et trop vite au goût de ses nerfs. Mais cette marche là non plus ne craque pas, même quand son deuxième pied rejoint le premier.

Après ça, il descend les marches les unes après les autres, en avançant toujours le pied droit, et en essayant de prendre son temps.

La maison n'a jamais été si silencieuse que cette nuit, et chaque froissement de tissu semble tonitruant alors que les pas sont avalés par le tapis épais. Quand le bois craque, alors que l'enfant atteint le milieu de l'escalier, c'est comme un coup de tonnerre dans ses oreilles. Un sursaut de peur le cloue sur place pendant plusieurs secondes interminables, puis il reprend sa descente, un peu plus rapidement, un peu moins prudemment. Il ne court pas, mais il lui faut toute sa retenue pour ça. Ses mains sont crispées en poing sur le tissu de son tee shirt.

En bas de l'escalier, le parquet n'est froid que pour les deux pas nécessaires pour rejoindre le tapis persan qui orne la pièce.

Quelque chose tombe, quelque part dans la maison, comme un livre mal rangé au bord d'une étagère, et Hayato enfonce un de ses poings dans sa bouche pour ne pas laisser échapper le moindre son. Son autre main tendue devant lui, il trouve à l'aveuglette la porte d'un vestibule étroit. Il n'ose pas allumer la lumière. Il n'en a pas vraiment besoin, il connait la maison, et ses recoins.

L'obscurité ne fait pas peur aux grands garçons.

Hayato n'a pas peur de l'obscurité.

Les pieds nus frôlent le sol plus rapidement, et les yeux écarquillés dans le noir ne voit absolument rien.

Aucun autre bruit ne vient troubler le silence étouffant; l'enfant éloigne le poing de sa bouche, et tend son bras, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts effleurent le mur.

Il sait où il va.

Il est en mission spéciale.

Il laisse la salle à manger derrière lui, et la bibliothèque aussi, et il résiste à l'envie d'appuyer sur les interrupteurs à côté de ces deux portes. Il n'a pas besoin de la lumière du couloir. Il n'a pas besoin d'avoir peur maintenant.

Et puis, Bianchi dort, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y avait pas de lumière sous la porte de sa chambre, là-haut. Ou alors, elle est sortie en douce. Mère lui a dit de ne pas le faire, mais Bianchi n'écoute pas mère. Mais si elle est sortie, alors Hayato est tout seul dans la grande maison, et c'est idiot d'avoir fait aussi attention pour rien. Sauf qu'il ne sait pas, et que Bianchi a l'ouïe fine.

Mais ce serait bien, qu'elle ne soit pas là.

Même si ça veut dire qu'il a été idiot de prendre autant de précaution à étouffer le moindre bruit.

Le silence de la maison est trop lourd pour être brisé, de toute façon.

Le bout du couloir arrive, avec une double porte qui mène à une immense véranda, mais ce n'est pas ce qui intéresse l'enfant, et il se tourne d'un quart de tour vers la gauche. Ses deux mains sur le mur, il se déplace lentement, en cherchant la porte qui est là, et qu'il fuit dans la journée.

Il peut encore faire demi-tour, et retourner sous les couvertures qui doivent être encore tièdes, parce que ça ne fait pas si longtemps qu'il a quitté son lit. Il a attendu aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait, là haut. En résistant au sommeil de son mieux, et s'il s'est endormi brièvement pour se réveiller en sursaut, ça n'a pas d'importance, parce que son réveil indiquait vingt trois heures vingt six en bâtons rouges, quand il s'est retourné avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et de partir. Il ne l'a pas refermée, parce qu'elle grince quand on la ferme.

Ses mains trouvent la poignée d'une porte, et c'est celle de la cuisine, ici.

Hayato connait bien la maison, même les yeux fermés, même dans le noir.

Mais il a plu toute la semaine, et le bois chargé d'humidité de la porte frotte contre le carrelage. L'enfant se pétrifie une ou deux secondes, se tord le cou pour regarder dans la direction d'où il vient. Il n'y a que l'obscurité qui parait si solide qu'on pourrait la toucher, dans ce couloir sans fenêtre.

La cuisine n'est pas aussi sombre; une fenêtre laisse passer les rayons lunaires. Les meubles et les instruments ont des allures menaçantes de fantômes, et l'enfant frisonne, rien qu'un peu inquiet.

Même s'il n'y a pas de raison d'avoir peur.

Il cherche l'interrupteur d'une main, sans oser lâcher la poignée de porte de l'autre. Juste au cas où quelque chose l'attendrait dans l'ombre d'un cabinet, près à se jeter sur lui.

Tous les bruits retentissent comme des tambours, cette nuit, et le clic de la lumière ne fait pas exception. Le néon clignote une fois, ne grésille pas, et illumine la pièce.

Il n'y a personne.

Les épaules tendues de l'enfant se relaxent, et il lâche la poignée de la porte.

Sans regarder en arrière un instant, il entre tout à fait dans la pièce. Il a l'air aussi grave et déterminé qu'un enfant en pyjama, au beau milieu de la nuit, peut l'être, et cherche des yeux quelque chose.

Sous ses pieds le carrelage glacé vole toute la chaleur qu'il lui restait de son lit.

Finalement, il tire une chaise près d'un des comptoirs chromés surmontés par des placards de rangement. Il grimpe sur la chaise avec un soupir, et ouvre une des deux portes du placard. A l'intérieur, peut-être une vingtaine de boîtes sur des étagères, l'accueillent. C'est impeccablement rangé, et il n'y a pas deux boîtes qui aient la même couleur et la même forme. Pendant un instant, Hayato reste immobile, impassible et silencieux. Puis il se dresse sur la pointe des pieds, et se penche en avant. Une de ses mains prend appui sur le bas du placard, et l'autre se tend pour aller attraper un récipient rectangulaire, aux parois opaques blanches, et au couvercle bleu pervenche. La boîte n'est pas bien grande, et tient dans sa main.

Il perd l'équilibre brusquement, et ses doigts se resserrent sur la boite, les articulations des doigts blanchissent, et son autre main se rattrape à la porte du placard. Il parvient de justesse à éviter de chuter. Le placard n'a le droit qu'à un coup d'œil éclair, avant qu'il ne s'en désintéresse, et descende de son perchoir, laissant le meuble grand ouvert.

Ce qui compte, c'est la boite qu'il tient.

A l'intérieur, il y a quatre biscuits cuillères, des boudoirs saupoudrés de sucre glace, ou de quelque chose qui ressemble à du sucre glace mais n'en est peut-être pas.

L'enfant ouvre la boite, et pose le couvercle sur le comptoir étincelant de propreté, avec le bord parrallèle au bord du comptoir.

Il ramène la boite contre lui, toute sa main enroulée autour du plastique, son poignet aussi. Il ne quitte pas les biscuits des yeux. Des mèches de cheveux argentés glissent sur ses tempes, et viennent effleurer le coin de ses paupières.

Quelque part dans la maison, le parquet craque.

Hayato respire tout doucement.

Puis il bloque sa respiration, et saisit l'un des gâteaux entre l'index et le majeur, et en croque la moitié. Il ne prend pas le temps de savourer, il mâche une ou deux secondes et avale, et ne respire pas. Il enchaine avec la deuxième moitié, et il rattrape un autre biscuit qu'il ne mâche pas vraiment non plus, et qu'il enfourne à toute vitesse.

Après, il déglutit deux fois, et laisse ses poumons aspirer l'air dont ils ont besoin, avec un léger gasp.

Un frisson le secoue presque immédiatement, et il se précipite vers l'immense évier à deux bassins, en face de la fenêtre.

L'eau froide fait un bruit terrible en rencontrant l'émail, jusqu'à ce que les mains en coupe viennent sous le jet. Hayato boit par petites gorgées, et un peu d'eau glisse entre ses doigts et vient dessiner des ronds sombres sur le tissu de son pyjama.

Il essuie ses mains sur son tee-shirt avant de fermer le robinet, et recule de plusieurs pas, jusqu'à être au centre de la cuisine.

L'hésitation se lit dans toute sa posture, des pieds qui trainent sur le carrelage aux dents qui pressent sa lèvre inférieur. Mais il revient faire face à la boite qu'il a abandonné sur le comptoir, près de son couvercle.

Il reste deux biscuits dedans, collés l'un à l'autre, et quelques miettes de l'autre côté.

Pendant un instant, Hayato les contemple.

Ensuite, il lève les yeux vers le placard d'origine de la boite, et pose une main encore humide sur le dossier de la chaise.

Sa main tremble.

Il baisse les yeux. Recule.

Il s'accroupit, ses pieds au centre d'un carreau blanc, et ses bras entourent ses jambes.

Il ferme les yeux, et attend.

ooooo

- _"Arrête d'être aussi bébé, Hayato." Bianchi fait claquer sa langue, un petit bruit sec et agacé. "Ce n'est pas ça qui va te tuer, poule mouillée."_

_Elle tient son menton dans sa main, pour qu'il ne puisse pas lui cracher à la figure, comme la dernière fois. Les yeux aussi verts que les siens sont furieux, et hurlent des insultes en silence. _

_"Avale. Arrête de traîner, tu sais que ça ne sert à rien, de traîner. Je lâcherai pas. Avale."_

_Deux mains griffent son poignet, encore une fois. _

_"Hayato."_

_Le ton est menaçant, cette fois-ci, et il y a un 'Je vais le dire à papa !' juste derrière. _

_L'enfant avale. _

_Bianci lâche prise, et le toise, du haut de ses onze ans, et de tout le mépris qu'elle peut montrer. _

_"Bébé."_

_"C'est pas vrai ! Et c'est toi qui le dit que ça va pas me tuer ! Je te déteste !"_

_Hayato tremble de colère et d'injustice, et de peur, parce qu'il sait qu'il va être malade, que son ventre va se tordre et faire mal bientôt, et qu'il ne pourra rien y faire sinon attendre que ça passe, et ça fera mal. Il y a des larmes au coin de ses yeux, et il voudrait vomir maintenant. _

_Bianci rit, et croise les bras dans son dos. _

_"T'es vraiment qu'un nul. Tu vois la boite blanche, là haut ? Mère l'a mise là-haut parce qu'elle a dit que c'était dangereux, ça. Que les chiens avaient mangés les miettes du plateau, et qu'ils étaient morts !"_

_Le dernier mot sonne comme une victoire. _

_Elle ferme la boîte de cookies 'spécial Hayato' et la range sur une des étagères qu'elle est assez grande pour atteindre sans vraiment se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Le temps qu'elle referme également le placard, en claquant un peu la porte, et qu'elle se retourne, son frère s'est sauvée, et elle fait la moue. _

_Comment fait elle, maintenant, pour surveiller les effets ? _

_Est ce que c'est si difficile, de se tenir tranquille et de supporter un ou deux désagréments une fois de temps en temps ? _-

ooooo

Un bruit sourd tire Bianchi de son livre. Elle reste à l'écoute quelques secondes, allongée à plat ventre sur son lit, le livre posé sur l'oreille, un doigt retenant la page.

Rien ne vient, et elle reprend sa lecture.

Quelques lignes plus tard, un autre bruit, moins net, perturbe de nouveau la fillette -presque une adolescente.

Elle attend plus longtemps cette fois, et sûr, le bruit revient.

L'idée que ça puisse être un intrus n'effraie pas Bianci. Pas quand elle a une boite de cailloux juste sous son lit, et qu'elle peut les rendre aussi dangereux que de l'acide solide, si elle se concentre. Au contraire, elle est presque impatiente d'aller voir ce que c'est, maintenant.

Les deux mains pleines de petits galets ronds, elle appuie avec le coude sur l'interrupteur du couloir, et laisse la porte de sa chambre ouverte derrière elle.

Elle descend les escaliers sans bruit, à toute vitesse, un sourire aux lèvres à l'idée de pouvoir utiliser son _Poison Cooking._

C'est à peine si la pensée que Hayato pouvait être derrière ce bruit répétitif l'a effleuré, et elle l'a vite oubliée, parce que Hayato n'a pas le droit de sortir de sa chambre la nuit. Et c'est un trouillard, il doit être en train de se planquer sous ses couvertures s'il est réveillé.

Toute la maison est sombre, il n'y a rien d'autre que ce bruit.

Peut être que les parents sont rentrés plus tôt que prévu ?

En bas de l'escalier, Bianchi peut voir que la lumière de la cuisine est allumée, et quel genre de cambrioleur allume la lumière ?

Le couloir parait soudain bien trop court, et elle s'arrête avant d'arriver à hauteur de la pièce éclairée. Un mauvais pressentiment se loge dans sa gorge, et elle pourrait presque faire demi tour et retourner dans sa chambre confortable, avec son livre sur la mort de Cléopâtre.

Mais le bruit recommence, et on dirait quelque chose qu'on traine sur le carrelage de la cuisine.

Bianchi se sent ridicule d'avoir peur, après tout, elle est armée, et elle se précipite.

Il n'y a pas de cambrioleur.

Il n'y a qu'une chaise renversée, et Hayato, qui se tord sur le sol, et dont les pieds viennent heurter la chaise.

Le monde s'écroule en l'espace d'un battement de paupières.

Il y a la boite ouverte sur le comptoir, la boîte que Bianci reconnait, et le couvercle de la boite, juste à côté.

Oh, le con.

Sauf que c'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

_Le con. _

Hayato ne ...

_Le con ..._

Hayato ne peut pas avoir confondu la boite ?

C'est pas possible.

Le placard est encore ouvert, mais Hayato n'a pas pu.

C'est pas possible.

Sauf que c'est possible, c'est forcément possible, parce que Hayato est là, à se convulser sur le sol, les yeux écarquillés, les membres incontrôlables. Ce n'est pas un accident. Hayato a ...

Hayato ne peut pas avoir confondu les boites, peu importe combien Bianci le veut, parce que Hayato est intelligent.

Mais Hayato a quand même mangé Ces Biscuits Là.

Les genoux de Bianci flanchent, et sa tête est lourde et trop légère à la fois.

Puis elle se souvient qu'elle doit respirer, et arrive à faire trois pas, à forcer ses jambes à avancer, pour approcher Hayato. Elle hésite à le toucher, ne sait pas comment faire. Les convulsions ne semblent pas vouloir se calmer, et c'est grave, parce que dans les films c'est toujours grave, ça.

Elle évite la main qui frappe faiblement le sol et s'agite dans tous les sens, et passe un bras sous les épaules de l'enfant - Mais elle n'est pas tellement plus vieille ! Elle a beau faire semblant, elle n'est pas grande ! Elle n'a que onze ans et demi, que ça et c'est pas assez pour être grande.

Mais Hayato a huit ans, et Hayato a des bras minuscules, et des jambes maigres, et c'est effrayant, de le voir s'agiter comme ça, comme une marionnette aux fils emmêlés qu'on secoue dans un geste de colère.

Quand elle le redresse, de la salive et de la bile dégoulinent des lèvres d'Hayato.

Sa respiration n'est qu'un gargouillis mouillé qui panique Bianchi maintenant qu'elle l'entend.

Finalement, elle le lâche, et se force à se lever, et se force à croire qu'il ne va pas mourir, que ça va aller, -et après tout, Hayato n'est pas un chien.

Oui, mais il n'a pas mangé que des miettes.

Elle ne réalise pas que ses mains sont vides, qu'elle a lâché toutes ses pierres à l'entrée de la cuisine, et qu'elles ont roulées partout.

Elle se jette dans le couloir, et se précipite dans vers le salon, là où elle trouvera un téléphone. Ses pieds se prennent dans le tapis, et elle se rattrape au mur, en se brûlant la paume des mains sans le sentir.

Elle a l'impression de toujours entendre le gargouillis tout près d'elle, et elle a du mal à respirer.

Le numéro qu'elle compose est machinal, plus automatique que conscient, parce que quand quelque chose ne va pas, celui qui peut tout résoudre, le héros, c'est papa.

Ça sonne, ça sonne pendant des heures, et pourquoi est ce qu'il ne décroche pas, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, il n'a pas le droit de pas décrocher, pas le droit, il doit décrocher, il ...

"Allô, Bianchi ?"

"Père !"

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ma chérie ? Est ce que tu vas bien ?"

"Père, c'est Hayato, il-"

"Tu vas bien, mon cœur ?"

"Moi oui, mais père, c'est Haya-"

"S'il a encore détruit quelque chose, je réglerai ça demain soir en rentrant, mon cœur."

"Mais il-"

"Bianchi, s'il te plait. Il est tard, et ta mère et moi avons besoin de nous reposer. Je m'occuperai de Hayato demain. Bonne nuit, ma chérie."

"Mais père !"

_Mais père, demain il sera trop tard._

Sauf que la tonalité résonne déjà, qu'il n'y a déjà plus personne à l'autre bout du fil, et Bianchi se sent stupidement trahie.

Deux larmes brûlantes se fraient un chemin sur ses joues alors qu'elle réalise qu'elle ne sait pas quoi faire, et que son père ne va pas régler la situation, ne va pas accourir aider et faire disparaitre le problème, et faire en sorte que Hayto retourne à la normale, trouillard, chiant, encombrant, embarrassant, mais vivant et respirant. Sauf qu'il ne respire peut être même plus, maintenant.

Bianchi garde le combiné en main, et se précipite dans la cuisine.

Hayato est immobile maintenant, et ses lèvres sont bleues, et ses yeux sont toujours écarquillés, et il n'y a plus de gargouillis.

Bianchi arrête de respirer, et sa bouche s'ouvre sur un cri, avant qu'elle ne se rappelle qu'elle est trop loin pour entendre, que tout à l'heure, elle n'avait entendu qu'après être tombée à côté de lui.

Elle tient le téléphone des deux mains, parce que ses mains tremblent, et elle cherche un numéro dans le répertoire.

Elle est presque sur le point de désobéir à son père, et de composer le numéro des urgences, celui qu'on donne à la télé, et que père a dit à Bianchi de ne jamais appeler, parce que ce n'est pas un numéro pour la mafia.

Mais elle trouve enfin le nom qu'elle cherche, et doit s'y reprendre trois fois pour réussir à appuyer sur le bouton pour appeler.

Encore une fois, ça sonne, et elle se laisse glisser au sol, près de Hayato, et elle essaie de glisser un bras sous ses épaules, pour le redresser, pour qu'il respire.

"Ici Docteur Shamal, que puis-je pour vous à cette heure tardive ?"

"C'est Hayato !"

"... Bianci ?"

"Oui ! C'est Hayato, il a ... il a ..."

Et elle s'étrangle et c'est pitoyable; une vraie mafieuse arriverait à parler et à rester calme, et à faire en sorte que Hayato ne meurt pas, parce que Hayato n'a pas le droit de mourir, même s'il est chiant, et même s'il est nul, parce que c'est Hayato.

Il a pas le droit de mourir.

Il a pas le droit de ...

"Respire, Bianchi. Qu'est-ce qu'a Hayato ?"

Le soulagement d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui l'écoute fait presque s'écrouler Bianchi, son dos se voûte, et une partie de la tension qui l'habite s'envole. Peut être que Hayato ne va pas mourir. Elle reprend ses explications.

"Il a avalé mes biscuits !"

Il y a un silence au bout du fil.

Bianchi essaie de toutes ses forces de trouver d'autres mots pour faire comprendre ce qui se passe, parce que Hayato a mangé ses biscuits, et il est en train de mourir, et père s'en moque, et elle est toute seule.

"Ah. Et je suppose que tu ne parles pas de tes cookies ?"

"Non!"

Il y a plein de larmes, dans la voix de Bianchi, et pas mal de panique.

"Il savait que ... Il a ... Il a avalé mes biscuits !"

"J'ai compris, Bianchi."

Alors pourquoi est ce qu'il ne dit rien ?

"Mais, Bianchi, pourquoi devrais-je le sauver ?"

Sous ses doigts, la peau de Hayato est froide. Presque autant que la vague glaciale de réalisation qui vient de s'abattre sur Bianchi, et qui l'empêche de parler.

Hayato s'est empoisonné.

Hayato s'est empoisonné avec du poison mortel. Exprès.

Docteur Shamal ne soigne pas les gens qui ne veulent pas vivre.

Hayato ne veut pas vivre.

"S'il vous plait ..."

Distraitement, un coin de l'esprit de Bianci se demande si elle ira jusqu'à supplier, mais elle regarde l'enfant étendu en travers de ses genoux, maintenant, et elle sait que oui, parce que c'est Hayato, et que peut être qu'elle n'a jamais su à quel point il était important. A quel point il est important. C'est Hayato. C'est son petit frère.

"Bianchi, tu as dit toi-même que tout serait mieux s'il n'était pas là. Qu'est ce qui a changé maintenant ? Quelle importance qu'il meurt ? Laisse-le."

_... mieux s'il n'était pas là, parce qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un bébé stupide et geignard. _

Elle l'avait dit, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas qu'elle l'avait dit ? Bien sûr, qu'elle l'avait dit.

Il y a deux semaines, à leur tante, la sœur de leur mère, celle qui offrait toujours des boucles d'oreille à Bianchi. Elle l'avait dit. Shamal était là, papa et maman était là, _Hayato_ était là, et elle avait dit ça.

"Je vous en supplie ! Je ne ... Je ne ... Hayato ..."

"Bianchi. Laisse-le."

Quelque chose tire sur son haut de pyjama rouge.

Elle baisse les yeux lentement, machinalement.

Les doigts de Hayato sont serrés sur le bout de tissu.

Elle laisse son regard remonter le long du bras du garçon, jusqu'à l'épaule, le cou, puis le visage... Et les yeux. Verts. Immenses. Effrayés. Fous de douleur.

Et tout ce qu'elle arrive à voir c'est la résignation.

C'est l'abandon.

Hayato abandonne.

Et c'est sa faute à elle.

"Bianchi ?"

Elle essaie de déglutir et s'étrangle sur un sanglot coincé dans sa gorge. Elle n'arrive pas à détacher ses yeux du visage de son petit frère.

Hayato.

"_Je vous en supplie._"

Elle pose sa main libre sur la main qui tient son pyjama, et Hayato a les mains tellement froides, comme s'il était déjà mort.

Elle supplie, et elle prie, et elle voudrait hurler, pour dire qu'elle fera tout, qu'elle donnera tout, mais s'il vous plait, _**s'il vous plait ...**_

**_Hayato._**

_Fin_

* * *

_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire._

_(Et Joyeux Noël ! ... Même si techniquement, cette histoire a été écrite il y a quelques mois, en fait.)  
_


End file.
